Curing Insomnia
by Smudge the rat
Summary: Ronon can't sleep, doesn't know the meaning of foreplay and has a predatory glint in his eye. BeckettDex slash.


**A/N: **This is **Carson/Ronon** slash, which means hot male sex (gasp. How sinful) - don't like, don't read. And **disclaimer** - I don't own, and stuff. Teyla should have Heightmeyer's job. She's much sexier and people actually want to come to her with their problems. Possibly because Heightmeyer wears too much makeup. Did anyone else notice this? Anyway, I ramble, so enjoy the fic!

* * *

All was quiet in the infirmary, as was usual for this time of night. Of course, there was the possibility of any one of the offworld teams coming in hot any second, requiring medical attention, but for now, Carson had the place to himself. He'd sent the other doctors off to bed, preferring a quieter atmosphere to get some research done. Lt Ford was still missing, but Carson had high hopes that he would soon be found, and when he was brought back to Atlantis he intended to have a cure ready for the lad.

There was no knock on the door to warn him of the man entering the infirmary, but heavy footsteps alerted Carson to Ronon's presence. Turning away from his laptop, the CMO smiled at the tall, dark newcomer. It had only been several weeks since he had removed the Wraith tracking device from the ex-runner's back, and this was the first time Ronon had come to see him since then.

"Doc." Ronon grunted before Carson could speak, deep voice betraying no emotion.

"It's good to see you here lad, you've been avoiding your physical," the doctor gently chided. He had sensed a dislike of doctors in the Satedan ever since he'd refused any anaesthetic during the operation to remove the tracking device. Carson was determined to help him overcome it through what Rodney would refer to as 'nagging' but he preferred to think of as gentle persuasion.

Ronon merely shrugged in response. Realising that there would be no verbal reply, Caron decided to take the conversation into his own hands.

"So, what brings you here in the middle of the night?" He asked cheerfully, noticing as he did so that Ronon was standing in the middle of the room with all of his muscles tensed. A pang of sympathy ran through him when he remembered that the poor man had been running from the Wraith for seven years. Such prolonged stress must have left him in a permanent state of alertness, unable to relax.

"Can't sleep." Ronon stated, dark eyes flicking downwards, then back up to rest on Carson's face.

"I'm not surprised, the state you've been in for God knows how long." Reaching out an arm, Carson led the ex-runner to a bed and pushed him down gently. The thick muscles he felt under Ronon's smooth, dark skin were rock hard. As he massaged them slightly in an attempt to relax them, he felt them tense even further, Ronon's forehead creasing slightly and his eyes focusing on the hand that glided across the surface of his arm.

Ceasing the gentle rubbing motion, Carson allowed his hand to rest gently on Ronon's shoulder. Despite himself, he couldn't help enjoying the warmth that radiated from the ex-runner and the soft, slick feeling of his skin, slightly damp with sweat and he felt a sudden urge to run his tongue over the shoulder and down the arm, tasting the salty surface of the chocolate brown skin.

Holding back a shiver, Carson squashed the urge, chastising himself for having such thoughts. He became aware of Ronon's eyes on him, boring holes through the back of his head. Mentally shaking himself, the doctor removed his hand from the ex-runner's shoulder.

"I'm just going to measure your blood pressure," he said, forcing his expression into cheerful doctor mode and trying to hold back memories of Ronon shirtless. Strapping the cuff around Ronon's arm, he took note of the confused look on the man's face. "Don't worry, you'll only feel a pinch for a few seconds, nothing more."

He wondered whether to squeeze Ronon's hand reassuringly, but decided against it on the grounds that such a tough, independent man wouldn't appreciate being treated like a child. Pressing a button, he tightened the cuff around Ronon's arm, watching him eye the device with distrust. The cuff started to relax its grip, beeping until the pressure inside the cuff was below diastolic pressure.

"Och, no wonder you can't sleep." Carson tutted as he read the screen. Blood pressure was above average, in a man whose physical fitness should mean a lower blood pressure than most. "You need to relax, lad, else you'll never get to sleep."

"Tried relaxing. Doesn't work."

"What methods are you using to relax?" he asked, moving back from the bed to allow Ronon to sit up.

The ex-runner's gaze travelled downwards once more, this time stopping when it reached Carson's feet. "Went to the gym. Workout usually tires me out."

Nodding thoughtfully, the doctor turned to a cupboard and rifled through the contents until he found the small bottle Teyla had given him a couple of weeks ago and held it out to Ronon.

"Try this. The Athosians make it from various plants they found on the mainland."

Blinking at the offering for a second before taking it, Ronon turned the bottle over in his hands. "What is it?"

"Bath oil. It's a muscle relaxant. A nice, relaxing bath just before bed always makes me sleepy." Carson smiled at the concentration on Ronon's face as he studied the small item in his hands.

"I put this in the bath?" he asked, looking up.

"Aye."

Ronon shrugged. "Worth a try."

The doctor's smiled didn't fade as the ex-runner left the infirmary, bottle firmly clutched in his hands as if it was some precious medicine. Images of Ronon naked, droplets of water caressing his body as they slid down the curve of his pectorals came unbidden to Carson's mind and he pushed them back, trying to focus on the Wraith enzyme rather than the strapping young Satedan, and failing miserably.

* * *

After checking that the temperature of the water was to his liking, Ronon stepped away from the bath and removed his clothes, leaving them in a heap on the floor. The last time he'd taken a bath had been when he lived on Sateda, seven years ago. It had been hard to find time for such luxuries when on the run from the Wraith. In the brief lulls between encounters with the life-sucking aliens, he'd had to make so with showering in the rain, fully clothed. There were parts of his body that hadn't been properly clean in a long time.

Testing the water with one foot, Ronon stepped fully into the tub, lowering himself into the water and letting out a sigh of satisfaction as the tension was eased from his body. He slumped backwards, sinking into the water, immersing himself up to the neck, his thick dreadlocks floating beneath the surface behind his head like tendrils.

After laying this way for several minutes, enjoying the sensation of being surrounded by hot water, like a blanket that warmed him and relaxed him until he felt himself drifting off to sleep. Realising that falling asleep in the bathtub and drowning wouldn't be the most dignified death, Ronon lifted himself up on his elbows and sat up so that his back was pressed against one end of the tub and his legs stretched out to the other end, water cascading down his torso as he did so. His left arm was draped over the side of the tub and his right rested comfortably on his stomach. As he moved his right hand slightly, a tingling sensation rippled down his abdomen towards his groin.

Trying to remember the last time he'd been able to relax like this without one ear listening out for the Wraith, Ronon closed his eyes and took this opportunity to pleasure himself. His hand drifted slowly downwards and wrapped itself around his cock, thumb caressing the head and turning the tingle into a jolt of electricity. Feeling his breath quicken, Ronon slid his hand down the hard shaft, a soft moan escaping his lips as the sensation spread throughout his entire body. His left hand left the side of the tub to slip into the water, wandering across his thigh until it reached its goal, cupping his balls and running agile fingers over the sensitive sacs.

Head swimming with the scent of the bath oil and the ripples of pleasure running through his body, Ronon's thoughts turned to Dr Beckett, the man who had saved him from his life as a runner, risking his own life to travel to the planet and remove the tracking device from his back. Compassionate blue eyes and a soothing voice that washed over Ronon, making him shiver, thick brown hair just perfect for running fingers through and a warm, sincere smile that begged to be kissed. How beautiful the man would look, laid out naked on one of his hospital beds, hands bound together above his head and tied to the headboard, ankles spread apart and tied to the bedposts. As he stroked himself faster, actions acquiring an urgency caused by his need for completion, Ronon imagined himself standing over the doctor, running his fingers lightly over the man's chest. Beckett would shiver and moan softly in anticipation, an exquisite sound that would thrill Ronon and make him remove the hand, teasing the beautiful man until his breath came in quick pants. Unable to keep away any longer, he would climb onto the bed, position himself between Beckett's thighs and thrust himself inside his hot, tight ass.

Balls tightening at this thought, Ronon found himself coming hard, left hand gripping the side of the bath tightly, right hand moving jerkily up and down the length of his cock until the tremors subsided and every muscle in his body loosened. He let his head fall backward, discontented. If this went on for much longer, he wouldn't be able to stand by and watch Dr Beckett go about his daily life without pushing the man up against the wall and ravishing him.

What made it worse was that the gorgeous, kindhearted doctor had no idea what he was doing to Ronon.

* * *

Inhaling deeply, Teyla stretched one leg out in front of her, keeping both legs straight as she slid downwards until her body reached the bed. To keep her body flexible and in its best fighting condition, she always stretched like this before bed, finding that it also relaxed her. Reaching out both arms, she touched her toes and held the pose, looking up as the door slid open and meeting the gaze of Atlantis's newest resident, Specialist Ronon Dex. Teyla smiled welcomingly as she shifted into a more comfortable position, crossing her legs beneath her and sitting up straight.

"Ronon! How are you settling into the city?" She asked warmly, trying to read his eyes and finding frustration within those deep brown pools, as well as confusion.

"Fine." The Satedan answered, not moving from his position near the door.

Teyla sensed that this would be a one sided conversation unless she forced Ronon to relax. Shifting over on the bed, she patted the sheets beside her, encouraging him to join her so that he could sit more comfortably.

Smiling as he reluctantly moved to stand beside the bed, hesitating for a second before perching on the end, the Athosian woman met his gaze and held it. "I believe that you did not visit merely to exchange pleasantries."

"No." Ronon shook his head slightly. "I have a problem you might be able to help with."

Tilting her head and frowning slightly, Teyla nodded for him to continue. "If there is anything I can do, I would be glad to be of help."

"You've lived with these people for a while. You understand them better than I do."

"I have learned of many of their strange ways," Teyla responded carefully, "But I would not say that I understand them fully."

Ronon shifted slightly to make himself more comfortable. "How well do you know Dr Beckett?"

"Not as well as I know Colonel Sheppard or Dr McKay, but I consider Carson to be a friend."

Nodding thoughtfully at this, Ronon considered how to phrase his question. He didn't want to ask outright if Beckett was interested in men, nor did he want to ask if the doctor was married, in case Teyla guessed his intentions and told Sheppard. From what he'd seen and heard so far in the city of the Ancestors, same sex relationships weren't normal in the culture of the people who lived there. After waiting so long to find somewhere he could call home, Ronon wasn't prepared to leave Atlantis so soon after being accepted on the Colonel's team.

"I haven't seen many couples in the city," he said finally, playing it safe in an attempt to gauge how his… preferences… would be received here.

"Many of the people here left their partners behind when they joined this mission." Teyla explained. "Some, such as Dr McKay, seem to be too busy to form relationships." She had long since theorised that, as these people came from another galaxy where there were no Wraith, they lacked the drive to marry at a young age that was so frequent in this galaxy.

"Are all couples on Earth male-female?" Ronon asked, keeping his voice level and watching Teyla carefully to see how she would react to this question. To his surprise, the Athosian's smile deepened, comprehension dawning in her eyes.

"Soon after my people took refuge in Atlantis and I became a member of Colonel Sheppard's team, he asked me if I had a partner among my people," she told him. "His precise words were 'do you have a boyfriend… or girlfriend?'"

Placing a hand on Ronon's arm, she smiled reassuringly. "I do not believe that you will find any opposition here. And if any disapprove of your nature, I can assure you that the colonel and I will stand in your defence, as will many others in this city."

Touched by Teyla's sincerity, Ronon brought up his other hand to rest lightly on Teyla's in a sign of trust and friendship that he had been unable to extend to anyone for a long time. "Thank you," he said simply, averting his eyes downwards to avoid her gaze.

Sensing that Ronon had further issues that needed resolving, Teyla asked, "Is there anything else you wish to ask?"

Reclaiming his hands, Ronon placed them either side of his body and leaned backwards, placing his weight on his palms. "You said a lot of people here have partners back on Earth," he said slowly. "What about Dr Beckett?"

"I believe he is, as Colonel Sheppard would say, single."

"What does that mean?"

Aware that she was teasing the Satedan, Teyla explained the Earth terminology. "It means that he is available."

"Oh." The corners of Ronon's mouth twitched slightly.

"Oh?" Teyla titled her head, trying to determine his reaction to this news.

Giving up control of his face, the ex-runner allowed himself a predatory smile. "Good."

* * *

It had been almost 24 hours since Ronon had left the med lab with the bath oil. Having made no progress with his research since yesterday evening, which he blamed heavily on his mind's insistence on mentally undressing the ex-runner, Carson decided to give up for the night. Turning off the lights with his mind as he left the lab, thanks to the ATA gene, he headed towards his quarters, anticipating a nice, soft bed where he could get his eight hours of sleep before his shift tomorrow morning.

He had not, however, expect the tanned, muscular, completely naked Satedan lying on his bed, one arm bent so that his head rested on the hand, the other stretched out invitingly across the duvet.

Ronon Dex did not know the meaning of foreplay.

"Doc." The ex-runner greeted in a low voice, fixing Carson with a hungry look.

"Ronon…" He answered weakly, mouth suddenly dry. He must be hallucinating, because there was no way that the object of his fantasies could be lying naked on his bed, beckoning him over and running a dark, wet tongue over his bottom lip.

"Come here." Ronon commanded, and Carson's legs blindly obeyed, leading him towards the bed, where he could smell the scent of arousal. Eyes trailing over the chocolate brown surface of the chest and over the taut stomach, he saw the way that Ronon's erection stood out invitingly from his body and found himself licking his lips nervously.

Watching from beneath hooded lids, Ronon noticed where the doctor's attention lay. "Touch it," he suggested. Seeing that Carson was still hesitant, he sat up and took the doctor's hand, guiding it towards the head of his cock. "It won't bite."

The flesh felt warm and silky under Carson's hand, and he stroked his fingertips along it, feeling a faint glow of satisfaction as Ronon lay back and moaned heavily. Emboldened by this reaction, Carson wrapped his hand around the thick shaft and began to stroke it slowly, his eyes fixed on Ronon's face as the ex-runner arched his back, thrusting into his hand, desperate for more contact.

"Do you… is this good?" he asked quietly, bending down to lick the tip of the cock, keeping his eyes on Ronon, and tasting pre-come mixed with sweat.

"Fuck, yes!" was his answer, a breathless gasp in between countless moans that travelled down Carson's spine straight to his own cock, which was jealous of all the attention Ronon's was receiving. Climbing onto the bed to rest in between the Satedan's muscular thighs, Carson leaned forward and took as much of the thick length into his mouth that he could, sucking tentatively, unsure what he was supposed to be doing. Since Ronon was the first man he'd ever found himself attracted to, he hadn't had any experience with this before, although he had been on the receiving end once or twice.

Grabbing the headboard with both hands, Ronon was using every ounce of control not to thrust into that gorgeous, talented mouth as Carson sucked his way down his cock, taking in as much as he could. He teetered on the brink of control for a brief second, before losing it entirely and shooting his load into Carson's mouth, shouting so loudly that if the quarters hadn't been soundproof, the neighbours might think that he was being murdered in here.

Carson reacted quickly when Ronon came without warning, swallowing every drop of come and licking him clean until strong fingers tangled themselves in his hair and tugged gently, luring him upwards where Ronon's lips were waiting to kiss him senseless.

Ravaging the doctor's mouth with his own, Ronon pushed his tongue against his lips, seeking entrance as he pulled him tightly against his body, slipping his hands under the uniform to run them over Carson's back. Moaning softly, the doctor's lips parted and Ronon thrust his tongue inside, tasting himself and lapping against Carson's tongue eagerly, wanting more of the bitter taste.

Pulling back for breath, Carson attempted to remove his uniform with shaking hands, fumbling with buttons and zippers until Ronon's bigger hands covered his own, moving them away before returning to the buttons and undoing them with ease. The doctor threw his jacket and tee shirt aside, then sat up to pull off his trainers without undoing the laces, throwing them across the room. They were soon followed by his socks, trousers and boxers, and a now naked Carson turned back to Ronon, who was watching him in amusement.

"What?" the doctor asked indignantly.

"You're cute." Ronon told him, pulling him in close for another kiss. Whatever smart reply Carson was about to make was swallowed by the Satedan's mouth, and replaced by an impatient moan. The doctors hands were free to roam Ronon's body, moving over the smooth expanse of his chest, caressing each muscle appreciatively and coming to rest on his shoulders. Erection pressing into Ronon's stomach, Carson wrapped his legs around the solid torso and broke the kiss for a second time, panting hard. His nose brushed against Ronon's and he felt the ex-runner's hot breath on his face, beard tickling his cheek as they both paused for breath.

"Have you ever been fucked by a man before?" Ronon asked bluntly, tracing Carson's cheekbones with one hand.

"Uh… no. You're my first." The doctor admitted, tightening his grip on Ronon's shoulders as the Satedan ground his hips against Carson's cock, delicious friction sending shivers up his spine.

"You'd better fuck me then." Ronon decided, pushing him gently backwards, turning onto his stomach and then getting up onto his hands and knees.

Eyes roaming over the indescribably sexy man who knelt before him, asking him to fulfil fantasies that half an hour ago he'd thought would never come true, giving him his complete trust, Carson wondered how on Earth – Atlantis – Ronon could ever think he was 'cute'.

Cautiously moving forward so that he rested against the Satedan's firm buttocks, erection pressing up against the smooth flesh, Carson paused.

Ronon looked over his shoulder, giving him a reassuring look. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't want to hurt you." Carson told him softly.

"You won't."

"Let me prepare you first." He insisted, searching for something that could be used as lube. He had a jar of hand cream in a drawer in his bedside table.

"I can take it." Ronon told him, pushing backwards against his cock, making Carson gasp and grab hold of the Satedan's hips for support, digging his fingers in as Ronon continued to rub up against him.

"OK, OK, hold still," he moaned, gripping Ronon's hips tightly and thrusting into him, deciding that pushing inside in one go would probably be less painful for his lover than easing in gently without lubrication.

"Fuck!" Ronon hissed, muscles squeezing Carson's cock tightly enough to make him almost pass out.

"Told you I'd hurt you!" The doctor bit his lip guiltily, wondering if he'd injured the ex-runner.

"No, this is good. Just give me time to adjust."

Carson waited until the muscles squeezing him had relaxed, then drew himself slowly out before pushing back in again, further than before. "Is this OK?"

"Harder." Ronon grunted, thrusting backwards to push Carson further inside. "Need to feel you deeper. And need you to touch me."

Removing his hand from Ronon's left hip, the doctor reached around and wrapped his hand around the Satedan's cock, which was rock hard again, having recovered from his previous orgasm. Vowing to make him come even harder this time, Carson pulled back and slammed into Ronon as hard as he could, hearing his own name amongst the expletives that spilled from the Satedan's mouth. Allowing him no time to recover, he repeated his thrusts, pushing into Ronon as far as he could, hearing deep growls that told him he'd found the prostate.

Carson was close to the edge by the time Ronon came, muscles tightening around Carson and pushing him into his own orgasm. Hot seed trickled down his thighs as he slid out of Ronon's ass and collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily and feeling as if all of his muscles had been turned to jelly.

Strong arms wrapped around him, caressing his arms and chest and pulling him close to a warm, hard body. He felt Ronon bury his face in the back of his neck, kissing and sucking the sensitive flesh, but stopping short of biting it.

"How do you feel?" the ex-runner asked, wrapping his legs around Carson's waist so that the doctor was completely enveloped by his body.

Breathing rate returning to normal, Carson traced the arms that encased his chest until he found the hands, then placed his hands on top, caressing the back of Ronon's with his fingertips.

"Sated," he replied breathlessly. "And relaxed. And… you're bloody noisy, did you know that?"

"You weren't exactly quiet yourself." Ronon chuckled, nuzzling a mole that he'd just found on the back of Carson's neck.

"Aye, you have a point there. I guess we both make a lot of noise during sex."

"Mmm-hmm."

Was the ex-runner falling asleep? Much as he liked the idea of waking up in Ronon's arms tomorrow morning, there were a few questions that Carson wanted answered.

"Ronon?"

"What?" The Satedan breathed, voice drowsy.

"What are you doing in my bed?"

"Trying to sleep."

"No, I mean earlier."

"Taking your cock up my ass."

Carson smiled to himself, a warm blush colouring his cheeks. "Before that, when I walked in here and found you naked in my bed."

"Oh. That."

"Yes, that."

Ronon's reply was casual. "Couldn't sleep."

"And so you decided to wait for me in my quarters instead of coming to find me in the infirmary?"

"Mmm."

"On my bed?"

"Mmm."

"Without any clothes?"

There was silence, and Carson thought that Ronon really had fallen asleep. At least the Satedan's unorthodox method of curing insomnia worked. He considered waking him so that he could clean them up and get into a more comfortable position, but then his lover spoke again.

"On that planet, when you removed the Wraith tracking device from my back."

"Yes? What about it?"

"I thought it would be OK if I died during the operation because the last thing I'd see would be those pretty blue eyes of yours."

"Oh." Carson whispered softly.

A rough thumb caressed the thin layer of hair on his chest. "Yeah."

This really was the final silence before both of them fell asleep, Ronon drifting off first, his heavy breathing luring Carson into the realm of dreams.


End file.
